Hetalia: Ameria's story rp
by Kagomeamii
Summary: Sucky title I knooow. This was inspired from an rp me and my guyfriend did. I hope you like. Anyways rated T to be safe.


This was inspired by an rp from me and a guyfriend. Please enjoy :3

* * *

It was a normal day today, well not for long. Today I was visiting my best friend Alfred. Yep his name is Alfred F. Jones. Anyways back to the story..I brought my chainsaw with me because I will never leave my baby alone with the hands of my sister. I have way more siblings..well I have 49 of them. I bet you all are saying woooow, but i'm a state, and my siblings are states too. So you know i'm the state of Massachusetts...and my name is Mato. I know weird name and all. I always wondered was there a personification of America? Anyways off to Alfred's house.

I knocked on the door and Matthew appeared. Yep I know he's the personification of Canada and his brother is Alfred. Canada says Alfred is just a normal brother not a country, not a state, nada. Anyways I bet Alfred is in his room on his laptop like he usually is. When I walked in, I saw the garbage can filled with hamburger wrappers. Alfred sure does have a large appetite. I still try to persuade him to recycle but I fail like every other time. I open his bedroom door seeing him on the laptop while eating a hamburger. I just wanted to facepalm.

Alfred: Oh hey Mato what are you doing here?

Mato: What I can't visit a friend  
Alfred: Not just friends the bestest friends!  
Mato: Yeah sure whatever...Anyways I need to ask you some questions  
Alfred: Okies  
Mato: Goku vs Superman who will win? If you say I don't know then I shall feed you Iggy's cooking for a month  
Alfred: I believe you want me to say Goku...and I do believe that is the right answer

I threw away Iggy's cookies while Alfred sighs in relief. I tried my best to imitate Pewdiepie's voice when saying next question.

Mato: Next question  
Alfred: Ok  
Mato: Why do you like hamburgers?  
Alfred: BECAUSE THEY ARE DELICIOUS!  
Mato: Would you thank the person who created them?  
Alfred: YES!  
Mato: Then go thank Germany  
Alfred: Yeah

He left. Yeah he knows countrys but he doesn't know that i'm a state. Maybe I should tell him. No Danny said not to, so I won't. Maybe I could tell him, just one comes back pretty quickly, I wonder how he did that.

Alfred: There I thanked him  
Mato: Anyways..next question. Why don't you see Canada?  
Alfred: Who's Canada?

I got so furious when he said that. I don't like Canada like that way but I like Canada as a best friend. I grabbed my chainsaw and made a i'm-so-pissed-at-you-that-i-want-to-kill-you-but- I-just-want-to-scare-you face. I wasn't actually going to kill Alfred, I just wanted to scare him.

Alfred: I don't know

I relaxed abit and turned off my chainsaw. Then my aura appears.

Mato: You should start noticing Canada, or Russia and I will give you a punishment  
Alfred: Alright, alright

My aura seems to fade and dissapear.

Mato: Would you go on a date with Belarus or be Iggy's maid for a week?

Alfred: Bela

Mato: Would you be Iggy's maid for a week or become one with Mother Russia?

Alfred: maid

Mato: ~Ohhonhonhon Iggy get in here  
Uk: What the bloddy hell do you want! I was bearly making tea and can you stop calling me Iggy?!  
Alfred: Instead of Russia so yeah, i'm doing neither

Mato: Nevermind Iggy

Uk: Bloody hell!

Iggy left the room and went to the kitchen to finish his tea. I saw somethin familiar in Alfred. I couldn't put my finger on it. But he reminds me of someone. I stare at him while he is confused.

Alfred: What?

I ignored and kept on staring. His glasses make me think of Allen, (the personification of Texas).

Alfred: What?!

I just shrugged for I was speechless...

Mato: It's nothing  
Alfred: Tell me  
Mato: I got nothing  
Alfred: Fine..

He lays on his bed again. I just sat in a corner of his room playing comic stars on the laptop. I saw him sweat a little and I thought he was thirsty so I went in the kitchen and got a soda. I gave him the soda and he drank the whole thing. I wonder how he did it so fast. I saw him thirsty again. So I went to the kitchen, got a plastic cup, and pured a little bit of mello yellow. I came back and told him to open his mouth. He obediantly opened his mouth and I gave him the mello yellow like he was a baby XD

Alfred: What was that?  
Mato: Iggy's tea

I smirked and I saw him hurl and spit it out. I couldn't help myself but laugh. He was hilarious doing that.

Mato: I was kidding, it was mello yellow  
Alfred: Great, you made me hurl for nothing  
Mato: Want the rest?  
Alfred: Show me the bottle

I went to the kitchen and got the bottle of mello yellow. Seriously, he seems so familiar...I came back to his room and gave him the bottle. He drsnk it all in one sip.

Mato: I'm bored, i'll take a nap  
Alfred: Ok

I lay on top of his bed taking a nap and suddenly my phone began to play the vocaloid song, I=nightmare Seeu. Alfred covered his ears with pillows. The song kept playing and Alfred got more irratated. He had the nerve, to throw a pillow at me. I instantly woke up.

Mato: WTF!  
Alfred: Turn off the song  
Mato: Someone is calling you idiot!  
Alfred: I don't know but I think it's for you!

I gave him my phone and just stared at him. He didn't even notice. He answers.

Alfred: Hello?

I heard the voice who was calling, it was France.

France: Alfred  
Alfred: What France?

* * *

**Did you like it? I promise i'll make more chapters longer anyways...**

_**Alfred/America, Iggy/England, Matthew/Canada, France all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Mato belongs to/ is me (Kagome)**_


End file.
